Srebrne Czaszki
Zwycięstwo nie zawsze zależy od wielkich dział:Ale jeśli spoczniemy przed nimi, będziemy zgubieni. '- Argentius, Mistrz Srebrnych Czaszek' Srebrne Czaszki (ang. Silver Skulls) są Zakon Kosmicznych Marines i sukcesorami Legionu Ultramarines. Choć niektórzy powątpiewali w ich pochodzenie, to niezaprzeczalnym faktem jest ich udział w wielu wojnach w obronie Imperium w przeciągu dziesięciu tysięcy lat. Historia Powstanie (M31) Srebrne Czaszki to jeden z najbardziej zaangażowanych w obronę Imperium Zakonów, który od swoich początków walczy z każdym, kto jest wrogiem Imperium. Został ustanowiony podczas Drugiej Fundacji i pochodzi z genów Roboute Guillimana. Krucjata Koryncka (698-705.M41) Jedno z najbardziej znanych akcji Kosmicznych Marines w połowie 41 Milenium, Krucjata Koryncka dowodzona była przez samego Mistrza Zakonu Ultramarines, Marneusa Augustusa Calgara. Połączone siły Ultramarines, Aniołów Rozgrzeszenia, Żałobników, Srebrnych Czaszek, Kos Imperatora i Błędnych Marines jak i ponad 50 Regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej ruszyło na wojnę przeciwko Waaagh! Skargora w samym sercu Systemu Korynt, głęboko w Imperium Orków Charadonu. Siłom Imperium po ciężkich walkach udaje się pokonać Zielonoskórych. Wojna w Wyrwie Gildar thumb|267px|Miejsce bitwy (niedaleko położona jest Vasavia, dom Zakonu.Flota Czaszek niszczy siły uderzeniowe Czerwonych Korsarzy, których siły składały się z kilku wielkich krążowników klasy Executor. Ocalali renegaci dokonali zrzutu na kilka światów w Systemie Gildar, lecz nie zniechęciło to Srebrnych Czaszek, którzy podążyli za nimi. W przeciągu kilku tygodni, System Gildar został oczyszczony z obecności Czerwonych Korsarzy. Kampania na Zaist thumb|356px|Siły Marines walczą z TauPod koniec 997.M41, Dominium Tau rozpoczęło w szybkim tempie ekspansję. Bez reakcji Imperium, wiele światów mogło paść łupem xenos, a później zapewniło by potrzebne materiały dla dalszego rozwoju terytorialnego wyznawców Większego Dobra. Już w 999.M41, władcy systemów w Segmentum Ultima wzywali o pomoc każdego, kto był w okolicy, lecz działo się to w czasie, gdy Flota-Rój Lewiatan, jak i siły Chaosu, głównie band renegatów z Wiru Chaosu, zagrażały Ultramarowi. Tau mogli działać i tak też robili. Nie umknęło to Maccrage, stolicy Królestwa Ultramaru i domowi Ultramarines. Mistrz Zakonu, Marneus Augustus Calgar szanował Tau za ich wspólną walkę częścią Floty-Roju Kraken, lecz nie mógł przyzwolić im na dalsze odbieranie Imperium terenów. By zakończyć ich dalszej ekspansji, Calgar wysłał 2. Kompanię do Sektora Zeist, gdzie mieli ustawić linię obrony przed xenos. Inne Zakony miały wesprzeć Ultramarines i pośród nich były Srebrne Czaszki. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc - Sicarius w udanej kampanii odzyskuje kilka światów i na jego drodze stał tylko świat Augura. Siły pod wodzą Cato były duże: taktyczne oddziały Nocnej Straży (ang. Night Watch), Smoków Halo (ang. Halo Dragons), Srebrnych Czaszek, Sobolowych Mieczy (ang. Sable Swords), Karmazynowych Pięści (ang. Crimson Fists) i innych. Żelaźni Władcy (ang. the Iron Lords) wysłali Dewastatorów, Zakon Aurora Predatory, a Orli Wojownicy weteranów w zbrojach terminatorskich. Najbardziej wyróżniali się jednak Astartes z trzech kompani Rycerzy Kruka (ang. Knights of Raven), którzy mieli spłacić dług wobec Ultramarines sprzed dwunastu stuleci. Gdy kapsuły spadły na Augury, nie mniej niż tuzin sztandarów zakonnych było widać na horyzoncie, które maszerowały na pozycje Tau. Pomimo lepszej technologii, Obcy nie mogli równać się z super-żołnierzami Imperium. Fortece Augura zostały zrównane z ziemią. Sicarius był zachwycony i chciał ruszyć w głąb Dominium i odzyskać utracone planety, lecz nie dane mu to było. Kart Tarota Imperatora pokazywały, że nadchodzą ciężkie czasy dla Imperium i wielu marines potrzebnych było gdzie indziej. Mroczne Imperium thumb|246px|Primaris Srebrnych CzaszekPo powstaniu Wielkiej Wyrwy, Zakon Srebrnych Czaszek jest jednym z najbardziej aktywnych i można spotkać ich siły na wielu frontach. Brali udział min. na Vigilus, gdzie jedna z ich kompani brała udział w obronie Hyperii podczas Wojny z Bestiami oraz Wojny Koszmarów na Skatarus ich oddział Centurionów Szturmowych przewodził atakowi na niegdyś dumnym świecie, doskonale radząc sobie z wąskimi uliczkami tamtejszych Uli. Kroniki i bitwy *M31 - Druga Fundacja. Lojalne Legiony Kosmicznych Marines dokonują reorganizacji w związku z wydarzeniami Herezji Horusa. Pośród wielu Zakonów, które rozpoczynają swoją historię są Srebrne Czaszki. *679.M36 - Ekspedycja do Beta-Garmon IV. Gdy Wolny Handlarz i Lord-Admirał Khorlu otrzymał zadanie od samych Wysokich Lordów Terry, by spenetrować mroczneą Osłonę Kanth w poszukiwaniu legendarnego Systemu Beta-Garmon, przekonuje do wsparcia poprzez wykorzstanie rodzinnych więzi pół kompani Srebrnych Czaszek, by ci wsparli go w tym zadaniu. Z Zakonem na czele, ekspedycja odkrywa na nowo system. Jednak dochodzi do krwawej bitwy o klejnot, jakim była Beta-Garmon IV i w podzięce za pomoc, Lord-Admirał Khorlu nadaje prawo do tego świata Srebrnym Czaszkom. *857.M41 - Blokada Lazar. Flota wojenna Srebrnych Czaszek dokonuje blokady martwych światów systemu Lazar przez trzy lata. Nic nie dostaje się do systemu w tym czasie i nie wiadomo do dziś czemu doszło do blokady. *999.M41 - Kampania na Zeist. Srebrne Czaszki wspomagają Ultramarines i odrzucają Tau z sektora Zeist. *ok. 015.M42 - Wojna z Bestiami i Wojna Koszmarów. Jedna kompania Srebrnych Czaszek dociera na pomoc siłom Imperium na Vigilus i pomaga w obronie Rozległego Ula Hyperii. Świat Macierzysty Zakon za swój dom uznaje świat Varsavię, który położony jest w Segmentum Ultima. To region nawiedzany przez wielu xenos, w tym Mrocznych Eldarów i przebudzonych Nekronów. Wiele z ludów tego świata posiada obrzędy, które są dla wielu uznawane za barbarzyńskie, lecz są stałą częścią Zakonu. Organizacja Dopóki nikczemne mutanty wciąż oddychają, tedy nie ma mowy o pokoju '- Katechizm Nienawiści Adeptus Astartes Srebrnych Czaszek' thumb|292pxSrebrne Czaszki są bardzo przywiązani do zasad Kodeksu Guillimana (czyli liczą dziesięć kompani), tylko pod względem genetycznego dziedzictwa kultu Zakonu widać różnice. Srebrne czaszki uczestniczą w wielu barbarzyńskich obrzędach, które najprawdopodobniej mają początki w kulturach, z których wywodzą się rekruci Zakonu. Pośród nich najbardziej godną uwagi jest praktyka zbierania głów wrogów służących jako trofeum i noszone dopóty Czaszki nie odniosą zwycięstwa. W ramach celebrowania zwycięstw, po bitwie Zakon wybiera głowy największych i najgroźniejszych z przeciwników Zakonu i nakazuje zedrzeć z nich ciało, by następnie na czaszkę wylać srebro. Takie trofea trafiają do reliktorium Zakonu i służy jako trofeum. Doktryna Wojenna Jak wcześniej wspomniano, Srebrne Czaszki zbierają trofea i walczą z licznymi wrogami imperium. Inną charakterystyczną cechą wojowników Srebrnych Czaszek jest to, że można zaobserwować u nich stosowanie różnych dyscyplin zapobiegawczych. Podczas gdy niektórzy nazwaliby ich nadmiernie przesądnymi, Srebrne Czaszki wierzą, że konsultując się z Tarotem Imperatora (ang. Emperor's Tarot), Kronikarze Zakonu, zwani Prognostykami (ang. Prognosticators), starają się rozszyfrować wolę Imperatora i poświęcić swoją siłę jak najlepiej pasuje do Jego planu. Z powodu tej zwiększonej roli w Zakonie, Prognostycy ściśle współpracują z Kapelanami Srebrnych Czaszek. Czasami prognostycy doradzali, aby Zakon nie został uwikłany w konkretną wojnę, choć honor często dyktuje, by tak zrobił niezależnie od ich woli. Walka ze świadomością, że porażka jest nieunikniona, jest być może przekleństwem, które Zakon musi ponieść, ceną mądrości, której Prognostycy są niewątpliwie stronnikami. Pomimo swojej pozornie przezornej natury, Srebrne Czaszki są znane z tego, że walczą z honorem i są dobrze znane w Imperium. Znane Postacie A.K.A Bohaterowie Zakonu *Argentius - Mistrz Zakonu *Argentus - Kapitan Źródła *''Deathwatch - Honour the Chapter'' str. 111 *''Codex: Space Marines 8 ed.'' str. 31,73 *''Codex: Space Mariens 5. ed.'' (2008) str. 24, 30, 48-49, 79 *''Imperial Armour vol. Two - War Machines of Adeptus Astartes'' str. 17 *''Imperial Armour Nine - The Badab War - Part 1'' *''Imperium Nighilus Vigilus Defiant'' str. 79 *''Imperium Nihilus Vigilus Ablaze'' str. 104 *Warhammer: Chapter Approved 2018 Edition str. 17 Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Srebrne Czaszki